1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of manufacturing electronic switching devices such as Josephson junctions and specifically relates to manufacturing steps for modifying the performance characteristics of such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital applications of Josephson junctions require large groups of junctions each having substantially identical performance characteristics. The difficulty in providing large numbers of extremely small devices, i.e., the Josephson junctions, having identical operating characteristics by control of the processes creating the devices is well recognized. Techniques are known for modifying the performance characteristics of a Josephson junction after it has been created, e.g., by annealing for several hours at elevated temperature, see IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 17, No. 11, published Apr. 1975, pp. 3488.